This is the first application for support of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) research activities by Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) as a Main Member institution. MSKCC's mission is devoted to clinical and laboratory research related to cancer treatment and biology. Previously an affiliate of the New York Hospital, MSKCC became a Main Member in February 1996. This change from affiliate to Main Member represents our commitment to participate in a broad-based cooperative group in order to participate in national group and intergroup randomized trials and to interdigitate the national agenda into our extensive clinical trials program. Strong research interactions already exist between CALGB and MSKCC. Larry Norton, M.D., Chair, Breast Committee, and Jimmie Holland, M.D. first and only Chair, Psycho-Oncology Committee, both play dominant roles in shaping group and national clinical trials. In addition, Nancy Kemeny, M.D., is a member of the GI Committee and Medical Oncology Chair of CALGB 9481, studying intrahepatic chemotherapy in colorectal cancer patients with hepatic metastases. We plan to augment participation in these areas, and Clifford Hudis, M.D., and Andrew Seidman, M.D., are already actively presenting to the Breast Committee. Alice Kornblith, Ph.D., leads several psycho-oncology efforts, and Russell Porenoy, M.D., and Raymond Wesson, Ph.D., will join palliative care and minority issue efforts. Committee participation has expanded, with 19 MSKCC faculty appointed to 12 committees. Protocol accrual has increased, with 69 credits between 3/1/96 and 5/1/97, and 47 credits since 12/96 alone. Increased clinical trial accrual will result from newly activated CALGB therapeutic and nontherapeutic studies from additional disease and modality committees and, by introducing new drugs and biologics under development at MSKCC, into Group studies. This integration is under way. R.S.K. Chaganti, Ph.D., will participate in Leukemia/Lymphoma Correlative Sciences studies by providing the introduction of comparative genomic hybridization into the study of malignant lymphomas. Accrual from affiliation with McGill University will augment MSKCC activities in CALGB. MSKCC looks forward to participation in CALGB's excellent group science.